Fonz's New Life
by FonzFan82
Summary: The Fonz, now a retired mechanic, is now a stay - at - home dad to a college son in NYU and a daughter who is in the eighth grade. Find out in this story how the Fonz runs his family.
1. Dee Dee 1

Characters you do not recognize are mine.

Early that August morning, there was a knock at my door. I couldn't believe how fast summer had flown by this year. I opened my bedroom door and found my father standing there.

"Are you ready for school, sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Let me get my stuff first, and then I'll be ready," I told Dad as I watched my father walk downstairs.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Deirdre. My family and friends call me Dee Dee for short. I have an older brother named Lester, who attends New York University and is a freshman there.

I put my textbooks in my backpack and finished combing my hair. I took my backpack in the bathroom with me because I had to use it. After flushing the toilet, I washed my hands and picked up my backpack that was waiting for me by the door and headed downstairs.

Once Dad and I were in the car, I put my seatbelt on.

"Dee Dee, honey, there is a family member I'd like you to meet. I've known this guy for several years," Dad said.

"Do Mom and Lester know this friend of yours?" I asked.

"No, they don't. All three of you can meet him at the same time," Dad said.

We were finally at school.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart," Dad said as I got my backpack.

"Bye, Dad," I said.

I could tell Dad stayed at the school until I walked inside the school.


	2. Fonzie 1

At 9:15 that morning, the telephone rang. I, Arthur Fonzarelli, also known as the Fonz, answered the kitchen telephone.

"Hello?" I said on the second ring.

"Hi, Fonzie," I heard a familiar voice say on the other end.

"Hey, Al. Are you looking forward to meeting the family?" I asked.

"Of course I am, Fonzie. Chachi told me your daughter gets carsick. He also mentioned your boy is attending New York University. Chachi also said something about your boy having a girlfriend the last time you and your family went to see him," Al Delvecchio said.

"That's right, Al. After he and his girlfriend broke up, the three of us left and later on, Lester and his girlfriend made up," I said.

"And it's because of you," Al said.

I didn't reply, so I stayed quiet.

"What about you, Fonzie? Are you staying at the garage?" Al asked.

"No, Al, I ain't at the garage anymore. I retired from the garage once Lester was born and I haven't stepped a foot there once," I said.

"I can't picture you wanting to retire, Fonz. When do you want me to meet your family?" Al asked.

"I don't. Let me talk to my wife first and I'll call you back and let you know," I said.

"Okay, Fonzie. Do you still have my number?" Al asked.

"I think so. Is it the same one?" I asked.

"What one do you have?" Al asked.

I gave him the number.

"That's the one, Fonzie. Call me later," Al said and the phone was disconnected.

I could tell Al was already gone because the dial tone was beeping. He put the phone back in its place again.

I knew there was one thing he had to do today: go to the pharmacy and pick up Dee Dee's prescription. I remembered she had been on medication since she was five years old and she couldn't get out of control when Tiffany and I plan a family vacation that involved a car or airplane or train.

I felt I should go to the pharmacy right away before I forgot about it later today, so I got the keys and locked up the house and went straight to my motorcycle. I put my helmet on first and jumped on the motorcycle and was gone. A few minutes later, I pulled into the pharmacy's parking lot. I got off the motorcycle and took his helmet off and walked into the pharmacy.

"Good morning, Mr. Fonzarelli," one of the customers said.

I looked behind me to see who was speaking to me.

"Good morning, sir," I said to the curly, brown – haired man with blue eyes.

The pharmacy knew the Fonz well because I always went here at Walgreens to pick up my daughter's prescription.

"Is it that time to pick up Deirdre's prescription again, Mr. Fonzarelli?" the pharmacist asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. How much would it be this time? You can just call me Fonzie," I added.

"Hi, Fonzie," I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned to look to see who it was.

"Hi, Lori Beth. How's Red?" I asked, giving the pharmacist a check for $358.00.

The pharmacist thanked the Fonz as she took my check and handed him the prescription. I thanked the pharmacist, who was named Betty, and left.

"Richie's doing fine. I'm here to pick up his painkillers," Lori Beth said.

"You mean after what Chachi told me Red still can't get that bullet out?" I asked.

"He's tried, Fonz, but what happened, it looks like he'll have to live with it for life," Lori Beth said.

"Whoa," I said, not believing what happened to my best friend so many years ago.


	3. Dee Dee 2

An hour before school let out, I was excused from class so I could gag on those awful pills. It's like that every day when I am ready to take those horrible pills – I gag on them and then I have to drink an entire glass of water to get rid of the gagging taste. Dad is always giving me those pills in the mornings and Mom gives him a look telling him I'm old enough to do it myself.

After gagging, I drank the entire glass of water and left the nurse's office and walked to my last class of the day. I always dreaded going home and saying hi to Dad when he would come to pick me up because I always threw up on the way home from school and that never made Dad very happy.

At 3:00, the bell finally rang for the day. I did my best to avoid going to the car. I knew I couldn't avoid it, but it had to be done.

"Dee Dee, do you want to do homework at the end of the week?" my friend, Mandy Waters asked.

"What day? Thursday or Friday?" I asked.

"Either would work, depending which fits your schedule," Mandy said, pushing her thick, long red hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay. I'll let you know," I told Mandy as we reached the car.

"Hi, Mandy," Dad said as I got into the passenger's seat.

"Hi, Mr. Fonzarelli," she said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Dad asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Fonzarelli, but I'm already getting a ride," Mandy said, "but you can next time."

"Okay," Dad said, knowing Jenny Piccalo would be there to pick her up.

Mandy and I said a quick good – bye and I took a quick look at her as Dad drove away from the school. I was starting to feel sick already and immediately threw up on the dashboard. Dad didn't pay attention to me because he was busy focusing on getting the two of us home. I'm sure he was aware of me but didn't want to stop just to clean up the car and then get back on the road. I kept throwing up until Dad parked the car in the driveway.

"We'll get it cleaned up, sweetheart," Dad said like he normally did every day when I got out of the car from school in the afternoons.

I hate to have Dad clean up after me like this every day when I throw up like this, but I can't help it. After the car was parked in the driveway, I picked up my soggy backpack and walked into the house. I left my soggy backpack in the living room on the floor for Dad to worry about.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school today?" I heard my Uncle Chachi Arcola ask as I as taking my homework out.

I could feel Uncle Chachi's eye moving in my direction as I got out my textbooks and notebooks. I could tell Uncle Chachi was looking at my soggy backpack.

"What happened?" Uncle Chachi asked.

"I threw up on the way home," I told Uncle Chachi.

"I know you can't help it, Dee Dee. That's why your medicine is there to help you," Uncle Chachi said.

"I know. It's there to make me gag on it too," I added.

Uncle Chachi didn't say anything.

"You looking for Dad?" I asked.

"Actually, I am."

"He's in the driveway in the car," I told him, books in hand.

"Thanks, dear."

I headed to my room with my books minus the soggy backpack as Uncle Chachi left for the front door. I got up to my bedroom and put my books on my desk. As I was about to sit in the desk chair, I could hear Dad and Uncle Chachi talking through the open bedroom window.

"Fonz, are you sure your daughter has nothing more than motion sickness?" I heard Uncle Chachi ask.

"Why do you ask such a silly question, Chach? That's all she's got," Dad told Uncle Chachi, "and she don't have nothing else. If she did, we would've known about it."

"I'm not so sure motion sickness is the only thing Dee Dee has," Uncle Chachi said.

"What made you so smart and made you doctor?" Dad asked.

"Nobody, Fonz, but it made me think she might have something else and not motion sickness herself," Uncle Chachi said.

"Well, Chach, you ain't her doctor, so you can't go ahead and tell my daughter she has some other illness she has to be diagnosed for when she is feeling normal and motion sickness is the only thing she's got," Dad said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes and Uncle Chachi said, "Fonz, when you're done with the car, I think you should come into the house."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"On your way home, your daughter made a mess on her backpack," Uncle Chachi said.

"Thanks for telling me, Chach. I'll give her backpack a look – see. What does it look like?" Dad asked.

"Wet. I've got to go now, Fonz. I don't want to keep Joanie waiting any longer," Uncle Chachi said.

"All right. Give Joanie our best," Dad said.

"I will," Uncle Chachi said and drove way.

I was just finishing up my homework and putting my books in my backpack when I heard Mom come home from work. I heard her and Dad kissing once she walked into the house.

"Hi, Tiff," Dad said.

"Hi, Fonz," Mom said as they started to kiss.

I opened my bedroom and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen to say hello to Mom.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school today?" Mom asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Did you get your homework done?" Dad asked.

"I just finished it," I told my father.

"Good girl. I looked at your backpack, dear. Would you mind using your old one from last year so I can take a look at this backpack and see what I can do about it?" Dad asked.

"Okay," I said.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"She threw up in the car on the way home from school this afternoon. Chachi was here and noticed she threw up on her backpack," Dad said.

"She can't help it, Fonz," Mom said.

"I know that and Chachi knows that."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. When we were done eating the three of us cleared the kitchen table.

"Tiff, I have something to ask you," Dad said.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"I have a friend of mine that I would want you, Dee Dee, and Lester to meet sometime. We go pretty far back. He is now Chachi's stepfather," Dad said.

"Who is this friend you want us to meet?" Mom asked.

"I know you guys will like him, Tiff. He's very nice. Remember you and I met at the diner he worked for when we first met each other? The diner was called Arnold's," Dad said.

"I remember now, Fonz. What is your friend's name?" Mom asked.

"Al Delvecchio. I remember you guys haven't met yet," Dad told her.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. I'll leave it to you to set up a date for us to get together," Mom said.

"Okay. I'd like it to be a time for the three of you to meet so Lester could meet Al and won't feel left out," Dad said.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Mom said.

I came out of the kitchen and joined my parents on the couch. Dad turned the TV on and the three of us watched TV for the rest of the evening. I went to bed at 8:30 that evening.

"Good – night, sweetheart," both Mom and Dad said as they saw me get up from the couch.

"Night," I returned as I headed up the stairs to my bedroom.


	4. Fonzie 2

The next morning, I dropped off Dee Dee at school. I never really imagined becoming a father to a college student and an eighth grade daughter. I love both my son and daughter a lot, but the thing is that I have to worry about my daughter every time my family and I plan a vacation. It always ruins it for us Fonzarellis because Dee Dee happens to get sick a lot while we're on a trip.

I just wish I knew who to talk to about it but I don't because my best friend, Red's father had died recently so there is no way I could talk to Red and Shortcake's father about Dee Dee because he always knew what to say and I don't. Mr. C, where are you? I thought as I watched Dee Dee get out of the car that morning.

"Bye, Daddy. See you later," Dee Dee said as we hugged each other.

"You be a good girl," I told my daughter after we finished our hug and kiss.

"You know I'm always a good girl, Daddy," Dee Dee said.

"The bell's about to ring, so you better hurry up," I told her.

"Bye, Daddy," she said and I watched her fast walk into the school.

Once Dee Dee was in the school, I drove away from the building. I remembered I didn't have to work at the garage today because I have retired from being a mechanic. Once Tiff and I had our son Lester, I retired as a mechanic to become a stay – at – home dad to Lester and Dee Dee. Ever since then, I haven't set foot in that garage let alone miss working with those cars.

I, the Fonz, do enjoy the new life I have at the moment and don't want to go back being a ladies' man any time soon. Sure, being a ladies' man was fun, but I sure did enjoy being with all those girls in those days. Even the gang is enjoying this kind of life and some of us are still at our careers today. Ralph is divorced from his hotshot wife and is a piano teacher at Jefferson High, Potsie is now married to a girl he liked that used to be a detective and later became a mayor in Utah and he is a retired country singer, Red is still happily married to Lori Beth and lost his job as a newspaper reporter, and my cousin Chachi is living with Joanie (not married) and he is a private investigator for our niece Kylie Blake's law firm. That's everyone for you.

I've always hated this one memory about Red when he was on his newspaper job. It wasn't safe. It scared the Fonz, all right. This memory has never left me or the gang (mostly me) since it first happened to Cunningham. When I first heard about it, I thought I was going to loose my best friend. It was a good thing Cunningham survived, but still I don't like the way Cunningham survived.

Once I parked the car in the garage, the telephone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Fonz," I heard Al's voice say.

"Hi, Al. I got to thinking," I said.

"What' that, Fonzie?" he asked.

I could tell Al was eager to hear about my invite to sleep in the guest room while he was out here in Milwaukee.

"How would you like to stay at my house in the guest room while you're out here?" I asked.

"You really mean that, Fonzie? I really couldn't impose, but let me think about your invitation before I say no. I'll get back to you in a couple of days. Does Tiffany know?" Al asked.

"Not yet, she doesn't, but I'll talk to her about it. At least you know it's better than staying in a hotel," I pointed out.

"Well, that's true," Al agreed.

We next brought each other up – to – date, but we didn't have much. Since we didn't have any new news, we said good – bye. I was about to start the laundry when the phone rang a second time. I groaned. I heard Potsie's voice on the other end.

"Hi, Fonz," he said.

"Hi, Webber," I said, not at all thrilled to hear from Potsie.

"Fonz, I hear Al's going to your house. Tell him hello for me," Potsie said.

"I will. Who told you he was coming?" I asked.

"Chach did."

I didn't say anything so I let Webber do all the talking. After talking on the phone with Webber, I was finally able to do the laundry I'd been wanting to do since dropping Dee Dee off at school.

I never understood Webber's convo this morning from what he was telling me. Webber was saying something about his family receiving $5,000.00 checks from some church named the Messiah. He said his family (mostly Arthur) had received these mysterious $5,000.00 checks for a few years now and they've never been able to figure out why and what for. Webber had mentioned his grandson, Arnold had got the checks too, but they haven't stopped coming for Arthur and Arnold. Potsie had told me Arnold was bipolar until his last day here on Earth. I remembered that, of course. I put in the first load of laundry and then I remembered I had bills to pay, so I went ahead to do those.

I kept myself busy throughout the day. The morning went by quickly. I was starting to put away that morning's laundry when I heard the clock chime. Uh – oh! Dee Dee's waiting! I went straight to the telephone and called Chach at Kylie's firm and asked him to pick up Dee Dee since I forgot to.

"Sure, Fonz," he said as we hung up.

Several minutes later, I was still putting laundry away when I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said when Dee Dee walked to my bedroom.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Did you thank Uncle Chachi for the ride?"

"Yes, Daddy, I did. I'm not a child anymore," she said.

How true.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework now," she said after we finished our hug.

"Okay."

I watched her walk up the stairs with her backpack. She didn't look sick to me, so that's a good sign. I sure don't want to clean up two backpacks.

The next day, I ate lunch with my niece, Kylie and of course, Chachi. Last night, Kylie had called and invited me to have lunch with her and Chachi. There was no way I could turn her invitations down. I told Kylie I'd be happy to eat with her and Chachi.

"I'll see you at noon, Uncle Fonzie," she said as our conversation ended for the night.

I put the phone back in the cradle. I saw Tiff's eyes were in my direction. One family member I don't miss is my adopted son, Danny. He moved out of the house when the family and I were away on vacation in New York. He moved out to be roommates with Cunnigham's son, Richie Jr. and the two of them are selling illegal drugs. I'm sure one day those two will be in prison for doing that.

I walked back to the living room and walked to the couch where my lovely wife was sitting with the television chattering away. I took my spot on the couch next to my wife as I reached for the remote to change the channel. I changed it to Turner Classic Movies and we found ourselves watching an old Three Stooges movie. That's when I saw our daughter come downstairs.

"I'm going to call Mandy," Dee Dee said.

I snapped my fingers. That caught her attention.

"Hold it!" I said.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Is your homework finished?"

"Yes, it's finished. I just finished it. May I call Mandy now? Please?" Dee Dee asked.

"All right."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said, taking the cordless phone with her.

I rejoined Tiffany on the couch.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"You were about to kiss me," Tiff answered.

"Oh, yes," I said.

As I was getting into my spot on the couch a second time, I was able to give Tiffany the longest kiss I've planned. Boy, did she enjoy our long kiss! It lasted longer than I'd hoped it would. I never planned on kissing my wife this long!

"I want to check on Dee Dee. It's her bedtime," Tiff said a couple of minutes later.

I watched Tiff get up from our long kiss and go upstairs. I saw the movie was just ending, so I turned the TV off. I heard the computer making a beeping noise in the office, so I decided to go there for a while. I logged on the Internet to check my e – mail. There wasn't much, so I signed off.

It was finally lunchtime. I ate lunch with Kylie and Chachi. We met at Arnold's. Kylie doesn't go to Arnold's that much as Chachi and I do. I was the last to arrive and joined my niece and Chachi. When I walked in, I also found Cunningham and Malph also at Arnold's.

"Hi, Fonz. Why don't you sit over here?" Ralph asked, inviting me to my usual table.

"Sorry, Malph. I'd like to, but I'm eating with Chachi and our niece today," I said.

"Darn," Ralph said.

I saw gradebooks were in front of him.

"Report cards are due this week, so I have to bring my gradebooks with me here so I can figure out the kids' grade," Ralph said.

"Good luck, Ralph. Does your after – school program count for grades?" I asked.

"No, Fonz. The kids who are in my after – school program range in different ages and different grades, so there's no need to give them grades too," Ralph said.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you two later," I said as I went to join Kylie and Chachi.

I could tell Kylie and Chachi were watching because I felt four sets of eyes watching me talk with Cunningham and Malph.

"Hi, sweetheart, Chach," I said as I took a seat at the table next to our niece.

"Hi, Uncle Fonzie," she said.

"Hi, Fonz," Chachi said.

After I'd been with my family for a few seconds, the newest owner and chef of Arnold's, Carolyn came to us.

"Hi, guys. What'll it be?" Carolyn asked.

The three of us ordered the same thing, which was an Arnold burger.

"Coming right up. I'll have David give it to you when they're ready," Carolyn said and left our table.

"Fonz, the reason we're eating together today has something to do with your son, Danny," Chachi said.

"What about Danny? I don't miss him."

"I know you don't, Fonz, but there's something you have to know," Chach said.

"What?"

"Well, Uncle Fonzie, from what Uncle Chachi is trying to say, Danny and Richie Jr. got caught last night for selling illegal drugs and are behind bars," Kylie said.

"Does Cunningham know about this?" I asked.

"Not yet, Fonz. He's going to find out next," Chachi said.

"How long do Danny and Richie have to serve their time for?" I asked.

Chachi shrugged as Kylie said, "I haven't heard yet. You can pay bail for Danny."

"No thank you. Illegal drugs ain't cool. I want to teach Danny this the hard way," I said.

I could tell Chachi liked my idea because he was nodding in agreement. Lunch was now over and the three of us paid for our own lunches and I saw Ralph was already gone but Cunningham was still here. I said good – bye to Chachi, Kylie, and Red on my way out. I went to my motorcycle and drove straight home.


	5. Dee Dee 3

At school, the bell rang for the day. I met Mandy at her locker after getting my things for the night.

"Is your dad or uncle picking you up today?" Mandy asked after the two of us said hello and walked out of the school.

"Dad is. Why do you ask?" I asked my best friend.

"I just wondered, that's all."

We decided to wait together until our rides came.

As it turned out, both our rides arrived at the same time. I had no idea Mandy's mom and my dad knew each other.

"Hi, Fonz," Mandy's mom said.

"Hi, Jenny. How are you?" Dad said.

"I'm fine, Fonz. I hear your wife is a doctor. I might need to use her for a recommendation if that's all right with you. I need to give your wife's name to a neighbor of mine who has an eight – year - old daughter who recently gotten diagnosed with anxiety and I thought I'd give your wife's name to her," Mandy's mom said.

"Tiffany is a doctor for children, Jenny. She does know about anxiety, but knows lots about depression," Dad said, "so it's all right with me if you give out Tiff's name."

As Mandy's mom and my father were saying their last words, I got into the passenger's seat and buckled my seatbelt. I waited patiently for Dad and Mandy's mom to finish their conversation so he and I could head on home.

After rolling up the window, Dad drove away from the school.

"How was school today, sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Fine. We have a history and math test next Thursday," I told Dad.

"My friend is coming here pretty soon, Dee Dee, so I want you to behave yourself while he's here. Can you do that for us?" Dad asked.

"You know I'm a good girl, Dad, so there's no need to ask," I told my father.

After parking the car in the garage, Dad and I walked into the house together. Dad watched me walk upstairs to my bedroom.

Dad went upstairs to see what I was doing. Dad knocked on my bedroom door. It didn't take long for me to answer Dad's knock.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked when I opened the door.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"My homework. Why?" I asked.

"I just wondered."

I closed the door as I watched Dad head back down the stairs. It wasn't going to be dark until another couple of hours, so I thought I'd finish my homework before the sun set in Milwaukee for the night. I almost through with homework was almost finished homework when Mom drove in. I thought I would get done with homework by the time she came home, but it turned out I was wrong.

Mom could tell Dad hadn't gotten supper on the table ready. She didn't bother saying hello to me when she pulled in because I was busy with homework. A few more minutes later, I was finally finished homework. After putting my books back in the backpack, I walked into the kitchen to give Mom a hug.

"Thanks, Dee De," she said.

I knew she appreciated the hug I gave her. During the hug, I could see a message blinking on our answering machine. It was a guess that Lester was returning Dad's call but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

After our hug ended, I played the message. It turned out I was right that Lester was returning Dad's call.

"I'll make dinner tonight," Mom said.

"All right. Would you mind if I call Lester back? I want to tell him about Al coming out. I'd like him to be here with us when Al comes out," Dad said.

"I don't mind," she said.

Dad made a second call to Lester. He was there, so Dad was able to tell my brother about Al coming soon and Lester wanting my brother there when Al was out in Milwaukee.

"I don't know, Dad. I'll let you know when time comes, okay?" Lester said.

"All right."

That was the end of their chat. Dad couldn't talk to Lester for very long tonight because he had a lot of homework to do so Dad let him off the hook early so he could study. After putting the phone back in the cradle, Mom asked Dad to call me for supper. Dad headed up the stairs and told me supper was ready.

I followed Dad downstairs and the two of us joined Mom at the table. When we finished eating, I told Mom and Dad good – night. I looked tired, so it was a good idea to go to bed early, I thought.

"Good – night, sweetheart," Dad said.

"Good – night, Daddy," I said as the two of them watched me head up the stairs for bed.


	6. Al 1

That night, I was in bed with my beautiful wife, Louisa. I told her about the phone call with Fonzie earlier and about his invitation to Milwaukee.

"Did Fonzie say the invitation was for the two of us or just you alone?" Louisa asked.

"He wanted me to go alone, dear. I'm not sure why you're not invited to come," I said.

"Did Fonzie say why he wanted you out there?" Louisa asked.

"He has a family of his own now, honey, if you haven't heard. Fonzie wanted me to meet the family. He has a son who's a freshman at NYU and a daughter who's in eighth grade this year," I said.

"Fonzie got married and we were never invited to his wedding? Who's the lucky girl?"

"A girl named Tiffany. Fonzie says she's a doctor for children," I told my wife.

Louisa found that surprising that the Fonz had married a woman who was a doctor. So do I, actually. That Fonz sure is full of mysteries that none of us will be able to figure out.

"Tell Fonzie congratulations for me, Al. I wish I'd known about this before he got married so we could at least give him and his wife a gift."

That's when she thought of something.

"Al, before you leave for Milwaukee, could you pick out a late wedding gift for Fonzie for me? I'd appreciate it," she said.

"Sure. What do you want me to get Fonzie?"

"Something that's not breakable. I also don't want the gift to be expensive either," Louisa said.

"I got your point. I'll find something. Trust me," I said.

"I do. That's why I asked."

That's when the two of us ended our conversation and drifted off to sleep.

Nine o'clock Saturday morning finally arrived. I was up early. Louisa was up before I was, making breakfast for the two of us.

"I'm leaving Monday for Milwaukee," I told Louisa.

"All right, Al. That means we'll have to give Fonzie's wedding gift today," she said.

"I already have the perfect gift in mind," I said.

"What's that? I hope it's something that won't be breakable," she said.

"I do. That's why I asked."

That's when the two of us ended our conversation and drifted off to sleep.

Nine o'clock Saturday morning finally arrived. I was up early. Louisa was up before I was, making breakfast for the two of us.

"I'm leaving Monday for Milwaukee," I told Louisa.

"All right, Al. That means we'll have to give Fonzie's wedding gift today," she said.

"I already have the perfect gift in mind," I said.

"What's that? I hope it's something that won't be breakable," she said.

"You'll see when I bring it home later. The idea came not too long ago," I said, thinking of a coffeemaker.

I knew the coffeemaker would be a perfect choice for Fonzie and Tiffany because it was something they could definitely use.

"I hope your idea of a perfect wedding gift for Fonzie would be something useful," Louisa told me as we sat down to eat the bacon and eggs she made for that morning's breakfast.

"Don't worry, Louisa. It is something Fonzie and his wife will be using every day. You'll see for yourself when I bring the gift home," I reassured her.

"I don't know, Al. Something tells me I should tag alone on this shopping trip of yours," she said.


	7. Fonzie 3

When did you say Al was coming?" Tiffany asked.

"Monday," I answered as I joined my beautiful wife at the kitchen table for breakfast on that beautiful 60 degree Saturday morning.

"Where's Dee Dee?" I asked.

"Sleeping in," Tiffany replied.

"That girl has no right to sleep in. She's a Fonzarelli. A Fonzarelli never sleeps in," I told Tiffany.

"I'll get started on the guest room today for Al. It looks like Lester won't make it," Tiffany said.

"He can't because he has exams this week," I told Tiff.

"There's always next time for Lester to meet Al," she said.

I didn't hear what Tiff said because I was already at my daughter's bedroom door. I knocked at the door. I didn't get an answer from my daughter so I let myself in. I found Dee Dee in bed, just as Tiff had mentioned.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," I said.

I watched as my daughter slowly woke up. She looked frightened when she saw me at the foot of the bed.

"Daddy, don't wake me up like that! You scared me!" she said with a red face.


	8. Dee Dee 4

I couldn't believe what Dad had just done. He came to my bedroom, letting himself in when I was trying to sleep in! Shame on Dad for doing such a thing to me like that! My face was so red it looked like it was bleeding.

"Don't scare me like that!" I told Dad.

Dad didn't say anything for a moment.

"You listen to me! I am your father. You're a Fonzarelli. No Fonzarelli ever sleeps in like this. That's being lazy," Dad said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard! I like to sleep in, but I didn't care what Dad had just

told me. I couldn't wait to tell Mandy about what Dad had just done to me. I'll tell her later on the phone. She'll love this, I thought to myself as I watched Dad leave my room. What a creep Dad had been!


	9. Fonzie 4

"Fonz, do we have the schedule of when Al will be coming in on Monday?" Tiff asked.

"I have his plane schedule in the office. His plane arrives Monday night around nine," I told my wife.

"That's a late flight."

"I know, Tiff. Let me pick Al up. You can stay here with Dee Dee and you two can meet him in the morning," I said.

"Sounds good," she said.

I didn't see my lazy daughter at the kitchen table that morning. My guess was that Dee Dee probably went back to sleep when I told her to get her on her two feet. I didn't raise Lester and Dee Dee to be lazy.

"Why isn't Dee Dee her for breakfast like I told her to?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer from Tiff. We both heard the upstairs bathtub running.

"There's your answer now, Fonz," Tiff said, clearing the kitchen table with my help.

I had plans for today to mow the lawn. I usually mow it about once or twice a week. Our lawn grows fast so that's why I, the Fonz, have to mow the lawn more than once a week.

"I'm going to mow the lawn now," I told Tiff after all the morning dishes were put away in the dishwasher.

"All right, Fonz," Tiff replied and we gave each other a kiss before I walked out of the kitchen.


	10. Dee Dee 5

I'm not sure how long I'm not going to be speaking to him. Sure, I love Dad and all, but as I turned the water off I could feel my face was still beet red.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," I said to myself as I dried myself with a towel.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I sure wasn't going anywhere near Dad for the rest of the day after what he just did. I could hear the lawn mower as I was putting my bra on. _Good thing he's nowhere near in the house right now, _I thought to myself as I zipped up my jeans and combed my hair. _Good time to eat breakfast. _

After putting my comb back, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, dear. What's that on your face?" Mom asked, seeing my red face.

"Dad did it. It won't go away. Tell him I'm not talking to him," I told Mom.

"I'm spending today in my room."

I could tell Mom was feeling sorry for me after what I just told her.


	11. Al 2

I reassured Louisa about a thousand times she didn't need to come along on the shopping trip since the coffeemaker was the only thing I planned on getting for Fonzie. She kept insisting on going along but I wanted to go alone. She could see the coffeemaker when I came back from being in town.

"I'm leaving now, Louisa. I'll be gone for a while. You'll see the perfect gift when I return," I said.

"I somehow think you might get the wrong gift for Fonzie, Al. Wait a minute. I'm going to get my purse," she said as I watched her disappear.

She reappeared again, purse in hand.

"We can go now, Al," Louisa said.

I locked the door on our way out of the apartment and put the key in my pocket. That's when we saw Chachi.

"Hi, Mom, Al. Where are you two going at this hour?" Chachi asked.

"Shopping," Louisa said.

"Shopping for food?" Chachi asked, looking in my direction.

"Chachi, Chachi, Chachi, we're not shopping for food. We're just going out to buy a late wedding gift," I told my stepson.

"Did you say wedding gift? Who got married? Anybody I know? I hope I'm not missing the wedding ceremony," Chachi said and laughed at his own joke.

"The wedding passed, Chachi. Your mother and I weren't invited to the wedding when we first heard about it. We just want to give the couple a late gift since we weren't invited," I told Chachi.

Chachi's giggles died down as he asked, "Who is the couple, Al?"

"Fonzie and Tiffany."

That's when Chachi broke into laughter again.

"He's been married a long time, Al, and you're already giving him an overdue wedding gift? Good one!" Chachi said and continued to giggle as he left me and Louisa behind.


	12. Dee Dee 6

I finished eating Corn Flakes and put my bowl in the dishwasher. I took the cordless phone with me and headed for my room and shut the door behind me as I walked into my bedroom. I dialed Mandy's number. I prayed she would be awake as I listened to the ringing telephone at my best friend's house.

I heard Mandy's dad answer and I asked for Mandy. He said she was just waking up so I would have to wait for a while. I had a feeling Mandy would be up but I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Hi, Dee Dee. Dad said you were calling for me. What do you want to talk about?" Mandy asked.

"Dad."

"What about your dad?"

"You should've been here this morning, Mandy. Dad comes to my room, waking me up, telling me it was time to wake up when I was planning to sleep in. He said I was a Fonzarelli and a Fonzarelli is never lazy," I told her.

I even told her how Dad made my face red and it looked like it was bleeding.

"It's still red now, Mandy. I'm not talking to Dad at all today after what he did to me," I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

Yup, my face sure still was red, thanks to Dad!

"Dee Dee, I'm sorry that your dad did such a thing and called you lazy even if you're not," Mandy said.

"I do have news for you," Mandy added.

"What?"

"I'm dating now."

"No way!" I said.

I hope I wasn't loud enough for Mom and Dad to hear. I guess one of them must've heard because I thought I heard my bedroom door open. I saw Dad peek in but I barely looked at him. I saw him signal to get off the phone. I heard Dad shut the door.

"I have to get off, now, Mandy. We can talk later and you can tell me all about who you're seeing," I said.

"Okay. I think you'll be interesting in hearing all about him," Mandy said as we hung up.

I felt that Dad earned the silent treatment from me but I haven't yet figured out how long it would go on. Today is day one of silent treatment.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't believe how fast time had come for my good friend, Al Delvecchio to come and meet my family. I felt bad for not inviting him and Aunt Louisa to my wedding and my family had been there but there was a limit that Tiff and I had agreed on for inviting friends and family so I had to invite my best friends, Richie and his family and of course Ralph and his hotshot wife, Karen McCarey, Potsie and his wife, and of course Chach and Shortcake. My niece, Kylie and her husband, Danny were also there for me, and their daughters, Claudia, Heather and Daphne. Daphne had to be there because she was marrying Tiff and I. I asked Daphne to and she had fallen for it by saying yes.

Richie was my best man at the wedding. I couldn't be his best man at his wedding because when he and Lori Beth married, he was in the Army so there was no way for me to be best man for him. I wondered what was going on with my lazy daughter because she hadn't said a word to me at all today. I hope she won't be acting like this once Al comes to Milwaukee Monday night.

I heard the door upstairs open. I guess my daughter would come downstairs and start talking with me. I watched her come downstairs and put the telephone back in its spot in the cradle. I saw how red her face was.

"You going to start talking to the Fonz now?" I asked my daughter.

She shook her head no.

"You better not act this way when Al comes Monday. You hear me?" I asked.

Dee Dee still didn't say anything. All she did was walk back upstairs.

"You get back here!" I yelled at my daughter.

She didn't do what I ordered her to. I saw the red on my daughter's face. It had been there since I had walked into her bedroom that morning telling her to wake up. I'd never pictured that beet red on my daughter's face to stay there. I thought I'd never be wr – wr – wrong about this whole bit about what I did to my daughter earlier this morning so I don't bother apologizing to her. I'm letting her make the first move instead of me doing it. I heard the telephone ring so I answered it. I heard my good friend Al's voice.

"Hey, Al," I said.

"Hi, Fonzie," he said.

"I thought I wasn't talking to you until Monday night," I said.

"We aren't but I called to let you know I got a hotel room," Al said.

"Tiffany's already getting the guest room for you so you could stay with us. Cancel the hotel," I told him.

"Thanks, Fonzie. Are you sure it's okay with your daughter? What about your son? Is he coming?" Al asked.

"Lester can't make it, Al. He's got exams this week," I told him.

"That's a shame, Fonzie. I was looking forward to meeting him," Al said.

"So was I," I said.

I did mean it because I really wanted Lester to meet Al.

"I'll cancel the reservation, Fonzie. I'll stay with you," Al said.

"That's more like it," I said.

"I'll pick you up on my bike at the airport," I told him.

"I've never been on your bike before, Fonz. I'll call you once my plane comes in," Al said.

"I know you've never been on my bike before. I do trust you in the car but it doesn't smell very good so I prefer the bike instead. The car's been through a lot of years because of Dee Dee and her motion sickness," I told Al, "so that's why I prefer my bike."

"I understand, Fonzie. I'll call again Monday," he said and we were off the phone.

I couldn't believe how fast time had been for Al's arrival to Milwaukee. I knew Tiff and Al had never met and I knew both of them would like each other a lot. I knew Al's met a bunch of my girls from the past but never Tiffany. I had almost gotten married to Pinky a long time ago but we decided not to marry. I also wanted to marry Ashley when she had divorced her husband but our relationship didn't work out. I did love her daughter Heather.

At least I did find the right girl who was just perfect for me – Tiff. I hope we stay together until the end when one of us dies first. Who knows when that will be? Tiff and I had lots in common when we first met. When I first met her at Arnold's, I had found out later on after several dates that Tiff didn't have any parents like I did. There was no way I could meet her parents and she couldn't meet mine because of what happened to my parents a long time ago.

Monday morning was now here. I took Dee Dee to school. I tried speaking to her and she never spoke a word to me. I could see the beet red on her face still didn't go away. Why isn't Dee Dee speaking to the Fonz? I hope she speaks to me again when I pick up Al tonight.

"Good – bye, sweetheart. I'll see you later this afternoon. Al is coming late tonight so you'll get to meet him tomorrow," I said, making a right turn on Broadway.

There was still silence from my daughter. That's when I saw her bend down and puke. _Great. We haven't had this for a while. I'll clean up when I get home, _I thought to myself. Dee Dee's school was on Broadway, so that was why I said good – bye to my puking daughter. I, the Fonz, tried my best not to kiss my daughter because she was still puking when I arrived at the school.

"We're here, sweetheart," I said if she didn't hear me the first time.

She finally got up slowly and didn't look at me, the Fonz and walked out of the car. What is this my daughter is giving the Fonz? Whatever it is I'm not enjoying it! I stayed in the car and watched Dee Dee walk into the school. Once she was in, I drove back home. I parked the car in the driveway. That's when I saw my younger cousin, Chachi.

"Hi, Fonz," he said.

I saw him laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked, going through the inspection that Dee Dee left for me.

"Al," Chachi said.

"What about Al is so funny?" I asked.

"You've got to hear this, Fonz. You have to act surprised because it's about you," Chachi said.

"I'm all ears, Chach," I said to my cousin.

"Why do I have to act surprised?"

"Listen to this, Fonz. Al was going shopping with Mom for your late wedding gift. I told Al you've been married a long time now that he didn't need to give you a late gift," Chachi said in giggles.

"That's not funny, Chachi," I said.

"What Al did was cool," I added, getting a clean rag in my hand.

Chachi noticed the rag in my hand.

"Did she do that again?" Chachi asked.

"Yes, Chach, she did. You won't believe what Dee Dee has done lately," I said.

"What?"

"She isn't talking to the Fonz."

"Why is that?" Chachi asked.

"I don't know. I've tried talking to her but all I get is nothing. I don't think I did anything wrong to make her mad," I said.

"You probably did something for her to be mad, Fonz."

That's when I snapped my fingers because I did disagree with my cousin. Chachi and I said a few more words while I was bending in the passenger's seat, cleaning up the inspection my daughter had left for me to clean up (again). Chachi and I said a few more words and he had to leave. Before he left, he warned me once more about Al's visit about the late wedding gift.

"I'll be surprised, Chach," I said as I watched my younger cousin leave my house.

I didn't buy this house I live in today. I got the house from my niece, Kylie since it used to be hers until she and her husband, Danny had to move to Los Angeles, California so she could start her partnership with Perry Mason. She's doing well with the partnership, I hear. I'm proud of my niece. I finally finished inspecting the passenger side of the car (again) since it's been fourteen years from car to car when we first found out about Dee Dee having motion sickness. This car isn't finished yet. It still has time left. I'm happy I'm taking my bike with me tonight when I go to the airport to pick up Al.

Dee having motion sickness. This car isn't finished yet. It still has time left. I'm happy I'm taking my bike with me tonight when I go to the airport to pick up Al.

I walked into the house and put the rags I was using into the dryer and started running it. I came back to the living room and found my god friend, Richie at the front door. I let him into the house.

"Hi, Fonz," he said.

"Hi, Red," I said, closing the front door after he came inside.

"I rang the doorbell but you didn't answer," Richie said.

"I was outside and I had to start the laundry. How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"A while."

The two of us sat on the couch in the living room.

"I saw Chachi leave and he was into hysterics," Richie said.

"He's always laughing about something," I said.

"What was Chachi laughing about?" Richie asked.

"He thought it was funny about Al's coming in tonight and Al giving me a late wedding gift since he wasn't invited to the wedding. He said that Al is giving the Fonz a coffeemaker," I told Richie.

"A coffeemaker?"

Richie shook his head and began to laugh like he did in the old days.

"Yes, a coffeemaker, Red," I said.

"Chachi said to act surprised when Al gives me the coffeemaker and pretend not to know about it," I said.

"He's got a point," Richie said.

We visited for several hours more and then Richie had to leave. He said he had an appointment with the doctor today.

"How is the bullet shaping up?" I asked, remembering the time when Cunningham had been shot.

I was happy to remember that my good friend didn't die in the gunshot.

"Fine. I wish I didn't have to live with it for life, Fonz."

"I know how you feel, Red, and I'm with you all the way," I said, agreeing with him.

"I'll see you again next time, Fonz," Richie said as I walked my good friend to the front door.

"All right," I said.

"Tell Al hello for me," Richie said.

"I will."

I watched Red disappear out of the front door and walked to his Porsche. His Porsche is very cool. I watched Red drive away from my driveway. He even ran into my bike on his way out but I could see that he didn't pay attention to it but I'll tell him next time we talk again. I could tell he did that because he was in a hurry for his appointment.

I couldn't believe how fast time had flown today. Few more hours and Al would be in Milwaukee. It was finally time to pick up Dee Dee at school. I greeted her when she came into the car. Still not a word from her. I could tell that her face was still beet red from this morning. I had no idea where that red face had come from.

"You behave yourself when Al comes. You hear me?"

All she did was nod her head yes instead of telling me she was always a good girl. What is wrong with this girl? We were finally home again. After I parked the car in the driveway, I watched Dee Dee head immediately for her bedroom, with her backpack on her shoulder. A couple of hours later, Tiffany came home and we kissed on the lips.

"Where's Dee Dee?" Tiffany asked after our long kiss ended.

"Her room. She hasn't said a word to me at all today. I tried speaking to her in the car this morning and again when I picked her up this afternoon and I still got nothing," I said to my wife.

Tiffany still didn't get why our daughter wasn't speaking to me either.

"You and Dee Dee can meet Al in the morning since he's coming in late," I said.

"Okay. When is his flight coming in?" Tiffany asked.

"Nine," I answered.

"I'll go get Dee Dee and tell her supper's ready," Tiffany said.

"Okay."

I watched Tiffany walk upstairs. I heard them talking but I couldn't catch the convo. Tiff came back downstairs.

"She isn't eating with us tonight but would eat in her room. Her face is red. Didn't you notice?" Tiffany asked.

"Not eating with us? That girl's gotten too far!" I said, snapping my fingers.

I didn't like what my daughter had been up to lately. Why isn't she speaking to the Fonz?! Dee Dee came down to the kitchen just then. We watched as she put food on her plate and got a glass of milk and headed back upstairs to her bedroom without another word. Tiff and I were done eating minutes later and the dishes were put away. We ended up watching television for a while that night.

Around eight – fifteen, I headed for the airport on my bike. I hoped Al didn't pack a lot of luggage. It took me a while to wait for Al's plane to come in. He arrived a little after nine. I spotted Al right away. He had been the same old Al ever since the last time I had seen him, which had been ages ago. He had looked good, even at an old age.

"Hi, Fonzie," Al said as he neared me.

"Hi, Al," I said as we shook hands.

"You can meet the family in the morning. The girls are in bed," I said.

"I don't want to be too loud when we get to the house if they're sleeping, Fonzie," Al said.

"We won't," I reassured him.

"Fonzie, I have a gift for you and Tiffany. It's in the suitcase. You can have it in the morning," Al said.

"Okay," I said, remembering my convo with Chachi the other day.

_Look surprised, Fonz, _I reminded myself. I helped Al with the luggage. I had been right about the luggage since it was only a carry – on bag.

"Where's the gift?" I asked.

"In here," Al said, meaning the carry – on.

"Oh. Okay."

We put the bag in my bike and I handed Al his helmet and we put the helmets on and we got on the bike and I drove to the house and parked into the driveway. I opened the front door of the house and helped Al with the carry – on bag and we locked the door behind us. The clock in the living room told us it was ten – thirty when we walked in because it chimed one time. I knew it was late when I got to the airport and back here.

"I'll show you your room," I said and we headed for the stairs.

Al followed me up to the guest room that Tiffany had set up for him. I opened the door and saw how neat it looked.

"This is your room," I told my friend.

"Thanks, Fonzie."

"You're welcome," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I added.

"Okay," he said and watched me disappear.

I went to my bedroom where I shared with Tiffany. That's when she woke up.

"Is that Al I heard talking?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll see him tomorrow at breakfast before Dee Dee goes to school."

"Okay."

I got into bed several minutes later because I took a bath and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother taking off my leather jacket.

"Fonz, aren't you going to take off that jacket? Won't you get hot?" Tiffany asked.

"The Fonz never gets hot," I said, getting under the covers.

Tiff didn't bother arguing anymore. The two of us said good – night and gave each other one last kiss. We slept until dawn the next morning. I was up before Tiff so I could wake up my silent and lazy daughter out of bed and get her ready for school. I did that and headed for the kitchen. I saw that Al was already awake and in the kitchen by the time I had walked in.

"Morning, Fonzie," Al said.

"Morning," I said.

I wasn't expecting Al to be up this early.

"I'll give you your gift after your daughter's in school," Al said.

"Okay. No rush," I said, getting the coffee started.

The two of us talked until both Tiffany and Dee Dee came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning, Fonz," Tiffany greeted me.

All Dee Dee did was nod her head in greeting in my direction, still not saying a word. Al noticed.

"Al, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Tiffany, and my daughter, Dee Dee," I said, making an introduction.

"It's nice to meet you at last," Al said.

"Tiffany, this is my good friend, Al Delvecchio," I said.

"It's nice meeting you too. I've heard a lot about you from Fonzie," Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry I never was invited to your wedding," Al said.

"Same here, but we had a limit," Tiffany said.

"Fonzie mentioned that," Al said.

"Dee Dee, what do you say to Al?" I asked.

She just nodded her head in his direction since she didn't answer me. I didn't like how my daughter had acted lately. When is she going to start talking to me again? Minutes later, it was time to take my daughter to school.

"I'll wait in the car," I told Dee Dee.

"I'll see you later, Fonz," Al said.

"Okay," I said, "then we'll do the gift."

"All right," he said.

"A late wedding gift? Al, you didn't have to do that," Tiffany said.

"It was my wife's idea," Al said.

After Dee Dee and I left for school, Tiffany and Al stayed behind and talked. Today was a workday for her, but she didn't have to go in right away today.

"We could do the gift now," Tiffany said.

"I want Fonzie to see this," Al said.

"That's all right. He can see it when he comes back," Tiffany said.

"All right. We can do it now," Al said and disappeared to the guest room.

He was back in a few seconds. He handed Tiffany the package.

"Sorry if it's a bit big," Al said.

"That's all right," she said, taking the package from Al.

She opened the package.

"A coffeemaker? Thank you, Al. We could always use a second one," she said, putting the black coffeemaker on the kitchen table.

"You're welcome," he said.

On the way to school, Dee Dee cleared her throat. I had a feeling she would start speaking again.

"Daddy, I have something to say," she said in a soft voice.

I could see the red on her face was slowly going away, which is a good thing.

"I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you for the past few days. I've been angry with you for this whole time. I had to give you the silent treatment because you made me so angry I just couldn't speak to you. I'm sorry for not speaking to you," she said.

"I don't like silent treatments. From today on, will you not do that anymore?" I asked.

"I promise," Daddy."

"Good. Silent treatments aren't very nice," I said.

"I know, Daddy. Al sounds very nice. I couldn't say 'nice to meet you' to him this morning because I was busy being angry with you," she said.

"I was wondering what was going on with you lately. From now on, no more of this. You talk, even if you're that angry. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it, Daddy. I love you," she said.

We gave each other a hug and the bell rang for school. I watched my daughter grab her backpack and walked into the school.


End file.
